


An Open Invitation

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Jayna Dar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: After a hard mission, both Maul and Jayna could use some stress relief.Can be read as Female!Reader insert.Sentence Prompt:  “You’d better be quiet or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are.”
Relationships: Darth Maul/Jayna Dar, Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Jayna Dar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	An Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at smut, so please be gentle.

It had been a hard mission. The simple fact both Jayna and Maul had come personally was a testament to that.

The syndicates were getting antsy. While the war had allowed them to act with impunity, it had also allowed Maul to gain control with relative ease. The freedom the crime lords had gained had been taken away too soon for some of their liking. One small sect of the Hutts decided they did not like working for Lord Maul, and began branching out on their own. Such branches needed to be cut, quickly and efficiently. 

And so they were. Normally it would have been a job for Jayna and a handful of Death Watch troopers. But, Maul had wanted to make a statement. A reminder of who exactly these crime lords had pledged fealty to and exactly what the wrath of a former Sith Lord looked like. 

Jayna suspected it was also an odd form of therapy. Maul had been on edge lately, ever since his vision. He was right to be. Even if she could not fully see the future as he did, she could feel it. All the pieces were starting to come together; a large heavy boot over the galaxy just waiting to drop. Unfortunately for them, there was nothing to do, but wait.

He needed something to work the edge off. So did she. And when stamping out a handful of unruly gangsters didn’t do the trick… Well, there were other ways. 

So, she found herself in Maul’s cabin, casually laid out on the bed and scrolling through her data pad until the door finally hissed open. 

“What are you doing here?”

The question came cautiously, borderline annoyed, and in a timbre which came like a secret in her ear. 

She covered the shiver going down her spine with a crooked smile as she turned her head. 

“Well, hello dear. How was your day?” 

Maul’s eyes narrowed. Stepping further into the room, he closed the door behind him. The space dimmed immediately at the loss of the hallway light. 

“You’re avoiding the question.” 

Jayna rolled her eyes. “Really? And here I thought I was being obvious.”

For emphasis, she raised her knee allowing the silk robe she was wearing to slip, showing off her legs and the fact she was wearing nothing of value underneath. 

She felt a twinge of satisfaction as Maul’s instinctual lust rippled through the force. 

The air grew heavy with anticipation as he took her in. His breath came hard and low. His eyes lingering on her legs, traveling up her smooth torso to her breasts peeking out of the folds of the fabric. One shoulder was exposed allowing a clear line along her collar bone to her neck and finally to her green eyes brimming with amusement and hunger.

Jayna kept calm, the crooked smile never leaving her lips as she waited for him to make the first move. 

But Maul was stubborn. The suffocating need was slowly being aired away as he gained control of himself. While his hand twitched and muscles strained, he would not give her what she wanted so easily. 

“What have I told you about coming unannounced,” he said, his tone taking on a darker edge. 

“That it was presumptuous and impulsive?” she answered, lightly.

“Yes. But the exact word I used was “don’t”.”

She shrugged. “You’re the one who gave me the open invitation.”

Maul’s lip twisted into a snarl. 

She wasn’t wrong. They both remembered the way he all but growled into her ear the first time he made her cum. 

_ The next time you need to be fucked, you come to me first.  _

That was as close as they got to official, but it worked for them. There were no promises to be kept. No expectations. She refused to bend to any form of master and he would not force her to. Still, there were moments like this when pride got in the way. 

“I’m revoking the invitation,” he said. His voice slipping back into its smooth control while losing none of its edge. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“You’ve abused the privilege.”

For a long moment they stared at each other. Jayna, carefully trying to probe his mind. Maul, effectively locking her out. Stalemate. 

Finally, she let out a long, almost regretful sigh. “Fine.”

Maul blinked, unable to hide his surprise. “Fine?”

“Fine.” 

She straightened up. Not a word left her lips as she adjusted her robe, making sure both shoulders were probably covered as she stepped barefoot onto the metal floor. 

Maul just stared at her, waiting for an explanation, a sign of frustration, anything. 

But, Jayna simply padded past him as if nothing had happened. She almost reached the door before he finally cracked. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. The tentative control he had gained melted away as a low rumble from his throat accompanied the question. 

She turned to him, her face taking on an almost innocent expression. “I thought I might knock on some doors. You’re not the only man on this ship after all.” 

She then turned back to the door and pressed it open. 

It closed before she could even take a step. 

Her lip twisted in a satisfied smile. She won. 

Maul was on her in a second. He grabbed hold on her waist, spinning her around before slamming her back against the metal door. She barely had time to breath before he attacked her lips in a bruising kiss. His hands made fast work, tearing open her robe as his tongue did the same with her mouth.

Jayna felt no shame at the moan that came from her throat. She was wearing nothing beneath the silk robe. The contrast of his hot skin against her chest and the cool metal at her back was sinful.

This was exactly why she came to him first. 

His fingers worked their way up and down her body, grabbing and clawing at every inch of skin he could reach. Finally one hand settled on her breasts, tugging and rolling her nipple between his fingers, sending waves of pleasure straight down her spine. The other traveled down, right to where she needed him most. 

Her moan of pleasure was barely muffled by his mouth as he palmed her sex, spreading her wetness all over his fingers. 

Maul hummed an approval as lips pulled away from hers only to trail a line to her ear. 

“Is this what you want little hunter,” he purred, brushing her clit with his thumb as he did so. 

“Yes,” she gasped. 

He chuckled darkly. It was the only warning she had before he plunged two fingers into her dripping cunt.

There was no mouth to silence her this time as she let out a cry of pleasure. 

It only spurred Maul further as he continued his attack at a brutal pace. 

She couldn’t think. She didn’t want to. All she knew was what she could feel. 

His fingers reaching deep into her, curling and hitting just the right spot over and over again. His thumb working her clit. His hot lips burning and sucking the skin of her throat. She was certain the arm now wrapped around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright as she gripped his arms for balance. 

Pressure was building in her abdomen. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, only to be caught by Maul’s tongue when it reached her throat. She was losing any control she had of her vocal cords. A string of mewls, and cries, and babbling nonsense, poured from her mouth. 

She could feel it. She was getting close. Her hips bucked wildly against his fingers as she chased her high. Fuck. Just a little more.

“You’d better be quiet,” Maul murmured, teasingly into her ear. “Or everyone on this ship is going to know what a wanton slut you are.”

Fuck. His voice was pure sex. But, even through the haze, Jayna recognized a challenge when she heard it. 

Pulling her hand away from his arm, she grasped the back of his neck, keeping him where he was.

“Who says I don’t want them to know?” she whispered back.

Maul let out an animalistic snarl before pulling out of her pussy entirely. 

Jayna could not stop the groan of frustration that left her lips. The loss of his fingers was palpable as her cunt ached and clenched at nothing. 

She didn’t have long to mourn as Maul pulled her into a dangerous kiss. The lust on his tongue bordered on mania as he picked her up by her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

“If you insist on being a slut,” he growled. “Then let them hear exactly who is fucking you.” 

He turned them around and walked only a few steps before dropping her on the bed. 

Jayna wasted no time pushing herself up toward the headboard, making a point to face Maul the entire time. 

The look in his eyes was that of a predator. Their normal golden yellow almost completely blacked out. He tore off his clothes leaving his tattooed chest completely exposed, a testament to his strength and agility. 

Stars, he was beautiful like this.

His hands moved down the place where his metal legs met his skin. 

This part, Jayna always had to see. 

He pressed a button. A panel between his legs slid aside allowing a hard metallic cock to push its way out. 

It would be easy to call Maul’s replacement cock a glorified dildo, but Jayna knew from experience it was so much more than that. It was shaped like that of a normal Zabrak male; three ridges sat after the head, each thicker than the last, long, and generous in it’s girth. She knew it was always warm and always hard. But more importantly, it brought Maul pleasure as well. 

He took the length in his hand, stroking it roughly as a low moan graveled in his throat. Already beads of lubricate leaked from the tip. He wasted no time in spreading up and down his cock. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Jayna thanked Mother Talzin for her attention to detail.

In a second, he was on the bed pulling her toward him by her ankle. She let out a small yelp of surprise as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He knelt on the mattress, gripping her thighs so hard all she could do was twist in his grasp. Her shoulders and head were the only thing touching the bed. He had complete control. 

She didn’t fight him now. She just wanted his cock inside her already. 

Still he teased her, not quite pulling her flush against him. He simply rubbed his length against her opening, her juices slicking the end of his dick. 

Jayna tried to get leverage, bucking and twisting, but he just let her squirm. His lip turned up in a satisfied smile. 

“Say it, little hunter,” he purred. “You know what I want to hear.” 

“Fuck you,” she rasped. 

“Not quite.” He allowed his tip to brush against her clit, sending a shiver of pleasure up her back. “Try again.”

She bit her lip, trying her best to hold onto her pride, but her grip was slipping.

“Fuck me,” she demanded.

“Almost there.” This time his tip landed dangerously close to her opening. 

It was becoming unbearable. Fuck him. Fuck him straight to hell. But stars, she needed him.

“Fuck me until the only name I know is yours,” she groaned. “Please Maul.”

And with those magic words he thrusted into her. 

Maul’s name ripped from her throat in a desperate plea. Pain mixed with pleasure as he tore into her like a wild animal. There was no edicate. No form. Nothing but raw instinct and cardinal lust. 

The ridges of his cock only heightened her pleasure, touching and moving inside her as nobody else had done before. How could she ever go back to humans after him? Who else could fill her so completely? Who could possibly make her feel like this?

Maul pounded into her, his fingers crawling into her thighs so tightly it hurt. His grunts and curses mixed loudly with her own. Anyone who came within ten feet of the door would know what they were doing. Somehow it only made it hotter.

She threw her head back in ecstasy, giving into every sensation. A hand went to her breast, pawing and pulling blindly at the pleasure. Her other hand reached down to rub her begging clit. 

“No,” Maul snarled, ripping her hand away. 

Jayna wasn’t given a chance to protest.

He yanked her upward, forcing her to straddle his waist. Her chest pressed hard against his. His hands gripped her waist just as dangerously as they just had her thighs. 

Without skipping a beat, he thrusted up, impaling her again and again on his cock. The new angle pressed her clit perfectly against his pelvis sending sparks of pleasure through her body. It also gave him easy access to her tits which his mouth took with fever. 

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes! Fuck! Maul! Yes! Maul! Fuck!”

It was as if those were the only words she knew. She latched to his body was the only thing keeping her grounded. Still, she wanted more and she knew just how to get it.

Taking his face in her hands, she yanked his mouth from her breasts. 

Something down right feral came from his throat only to be quickly sated by her lips on his.

“Let me in,” she rasped. “Let me feel you. Open yourself to me.”

Maul’s breath hitched. Their eyes met; green and gold and black. He cupped her cheek, keeping his forehead pressed. It was the first gentle touch he had given her all night. 

“As you wish,” he whispered. 

It was then she felt it; waves of pleasure, his pleasure pushing out and consuming every inch of her. 

Maul moaned out her name, feeling the exact same thing she did.

Her throat tightened, blood rushed in her ears as she was hit again and again by the sensation. It sent her careening over the edge into oblivion; but it didn’t stop there.

Somewhere far away she heard a primal scream, whether it was her or Maul, she could tell. 

Their minds were becoming one. Her own orgasm triggered Maul’s which crashed into hers which became part of his in an endless feedback loop. She couldn’t tell if it was a series of orgasms hitting one after another or it was one long continuous stream. All she knew was she couldn’t stop. 

She didn’t know how long it lasted, but somehow, someway, she was able to breath. The whit of her vision began to clear. Her thighs were still trembling around Maul. She was faintly aware of the nails digging into her shoulder and waist, and the small beads of blood forming there, but she was still too blissed out to care. 

They stayed there a long while, each catching their breath. 

Finally, Maul made the first move. Carefully, oddly gently, he pushed Jayna back down against the mattress, before slowly pulling out. 

This time Jayna did feel a slight embarrassment at the discontented hum that came from her lips at the loss. 

Maul collapsed beside her, his chest still panting from the exercise. 

She could still feel him through the force. Not as strongly as before, but there none the less as if part of him was still beneath her skin. It was an after affect of the bond and would fade in a few hours. She never got used to the sensation. She didn’t know if she should be afraid of it, or enjoy it. 

“So,” she said, her voice hoarse from overuse. “Does this mean I get to keep my invitation.”

She turned her head to find him already looking at her. A small smile touched the corner of his mouth.

“For now,” he answered, dryly. 

Jayna huffed a laugh as she reached out a hand. Gripping his neck, she coaxed him closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Maul responded in kind, his fingers curling into her dark hair. 

The kiss was peaceful, lazy, and for its own sake. The lingering traces of the force bond only heightened the ease of it all.

Jayna liked this. She liked it a lot. 

But as they lay there, she was starting to become aware of the sweat on her brow, the small cuts on her sides and the sticky ache between her legs. 

Sensing her thoughts, Maul pulled away lifted himself from the bed. Maybe he simply had better stamina or maybe it was the fact his legs were actually mechanical, but he always recovered faster than she did after this kind of sex. 

He came back from the refresher with a washcloth in hand. 

He took a comfortable position on his side, allowing him to lean over her as he pressed the coolcloth against her skin.

She hissed at the sensation, but he paid it no mind. Deli gently, he wiped away the slick from her inner thigh and dabbed the small indented cuts on her sides and shoulders. 

He was good at this. It always surprised her, how gentle he could be.

He set the cloth aside, but he did not move from his spot. 

His fingers traced themselves lazily against her skin, caressing her in warmth. The feeling of being touched and touching was too good to pass up. 

Maul practically purred as she reached out to him and once again pulled him into a kiss. 

She needed this. They both did. A moment away from their connection to the force as a whole to be complete consumed by one another. She wondered from time to time if that was the real reason both Jedi and Sith preached the virtues of detachment. If two force sensitive beings could do this for the rest of their lives, they would do anything else. 

But, it couldn’t last. Of course it couldn’t. It had to end. Good things in her life always ended. 

Jayna pulled away. The bond faded and she once again could sense the way the force was holding its breath. The proverbial boot about to drop. If she wasn’t careful, it would land right on top of her.

“What are you thinking,” Maul asked. 

She let out a breath. “I’m thinking I should go.”

A small crease came to his brow. “Go where?”

Jayna suppressed a laugh at the sight. The boot momentarily forgotten. “Back to my room,” she said, before adding a teasing smile. “Straight back to my room.”

He was silent a moment; the crease on his brow never fully disappearing. 

She wondered if tonight was the night he’d ask her to stay. She wondered if she would say no. 

But he didn’t say a word. He simply rolled onto his back, giving her the freedom to leave. It made it harder, somehow. But, like so many things, pride and self preservation got in the way. 

Jayna stepped off the bed. She could feel Maul’s eyes follow her as she made her way across the room; their gaze lingering on the scratches marking her back and thighs. She didn’t have to look at him to see the satisfied smirk on his lips. 

Kneeling down, she picked up her discarded robe off the floor. She started to skip it back on when Maul called to her. 

“Jayna?”

She turned to see Maul staring at her with an intense, but unreadable expression on his face. 

“You weren’t actually going to knock on doors, were you?”

He had meant it as a statement. It came across as a statement, but the look in his eyes suggested something much different. 

A part of her wanted to tell the truth. To assure him and herself that they weren’t alone. But too much disappoint told her no. 

Keep your distance. Keep it simple. Make it easy to run when it all goes to hell. 

She plastered on her signature crooked smile, hoping the playfulness met her eyes. 

“I guess we’ll never know, will we?” 

And with that she pressed the door opened and walked away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
